1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to formwork assemblies and, in particular, to a connector for connecting two perpendicular formwork panels or wall forms together in a formwork assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to employ wall forms to cast concrete walls during the construction of concrete buildings. A wall form is a formwork assembly comprised of a plurality of adjacent, co-planar formwork panels. The formwork panels are typically rectangular plywood boards mounted in frames formed by elongate metal extrusions. Connectors are used to connect a desired number of formwork panels to allow for the casting of flush concrete walls of varying lengths.
It is also known to connect perpendicular formwork panels to allow for the casting of concrete corners during the construction of concrete buildings. However, conventional connectors for connecting perpendicular formwork panels can be difficult to release. There is accordingly a need for an improved connector for connecting perpendicular formwork panels in a formwork assembly.